


Protective

by fandomlover532



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Fluff, Fusion(?), Hau is a skull grunt, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Possession(?), Protective Hau, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover532/pseuds/fandomlover532
Summary: Hau is always front and center to keep Gladion safe from anything dangerous.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Gladion was trembling as he backed away from an Aether Paradise agent while Nebby was safely in his bag a whimper passing through his lips, “St-Stay back. Y-You’re not gonna take Nebby.” Gladion stuttered out as his grip on the straps of his bag tightened while he took a step back, “There’s no where you can run. So you might as well hand Cosmog over.” The agent sneered taking out a Pokéball, Gladion whimpered as his knees shook slightly already knowing he won’t be able to do much since he couldn’t battle.

“Crobat use Swift!” A familiar voice suddenly shouted and a bunch of stars were suddenly shot at the agent barely missing them and a large cloud of dust blocked their view, Gladion suddenly felt a hand grab hold of his wrist and began to practically drag him with him barely catching up. Once they were hidden from the agent Gladion looked to see who had saved him and saw that it was Hau.

“Hau?” He asked somewhat shakily as Hau looked at him with obvious worry in his gaze, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Hau asked as he gently cupped Gladion’s cheek, “No, I’m okay. Just a little shaken is all.” Gladion said as Hau pulled his hand away. “That’s good, I got worried when I heard you scream.” Hau said as Crobat flew over, Gladion smiled before he hugged Hau who blushed a bit but hugged back, “Don’t worry Hau. I’ll stay out of trouble so I don’t trouble you again.” Gladion said as he looked up at Hau, _‘You do the exact opposite of that.’_ Hau thought as he gently moved some of Gladion’s hair away from the shorter male’s face.

** ~~~ **

Hau stood in front of Gladion shielding him from Mohn who was under the control of Nihilego, “Snap out of it dammit! You’re going to hurt someone here!” Hau exclaimed angrily while Gladion was shaking as a few tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, Hau suddenly heard Gladion scream then looked behind him and saw that a Nihilego had grabbed hold of Gladion.

“Gladion!” Hau exclaimed then quickly grabbed Gladion’s hands and began to try and pull him free, Hau growled as Gladion began to fuse with Nihilego before he slammed his fist into what seemed to be the head and watched as it quickly let go of Gladion then quickly caught him as he instantly clung to him and began sobbing.

Hau looked behind him and could see Sun and Moon already battling Mohn with Lillie helping them, Hau wanted to help them but decided against it since Gladion was his main priority, Hau looked down at Gladion who was sobbing still as his body shook as he gripped Hau’s shirt, “It’ll be okay Gladion... I’ll keep you safe...” Hau muttered as he held Gladion close while rubbing his back gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau and Gladion normally have a pleasant night’s rest. But tonight, it isn’t so pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Panic Attacks and Light Angst. Don’t read if you get triggered or possibly offended.
> 
> A/N: Please read, I don’t think I have experienced a panic attack nor have I experienced someone else having a panic attack, so I don’t really have much experience on what to do. If I made any mistakes please let me know so I can correct it.

Hau laid in Gladion’s bed while said male was curled up close to him peacefully asleep, Hau smiled softly as he began to gently run his fingers through the blonde locks of the sleeping boy, Gladion yawned in his sleep before he nuzzled into Hau’s shirt slightly which made Hau’s heart skip a beat at the adorable sight, _'He’s so precious...'_ Hau thought before he tugged Gladion a bit closer then gently kissed his forehead hearing him hum in content, Hau smiled before he closed his eyes letting himself drift off to sleep.

Hau slowly woke up to crying and gasping then looked and saw that Gladion was sitting up crying while trying to catch his breath, _'Panic attack.'_ Hau thought in alarm then immediately sat up, "Glad, is it okay if I hold you?" Hau asked as he sat next to Gladion who nodded shakily thankfully hearing his voice, Hau slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around Gladion occasionally hesitating when he flinched but eventually brought him into a gentle but firm embrace, Gladion buried his face into Hau’s shirt then began sobbing.

"It’s okay Gladion... You’re safe... Mohn isn’t here... He won’t be able to touch you ever again..." Hau said as he held Gladion close who was sobbing still but began to speak in a shaky voice, "I-I’m safe... M-M-Mohn isn’t h-ere... H-He wo-n’t be able to t-touch me, a-again...” Gladion repeated shakily to which Hau nodded but didn’t loosen his grip.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours before Gladion began breathing somehwat shakily, "H-Hau...?” Gladion choked out as he slowly looked up at the dark green haired boy, “Yeah, it’s me." Hau said as he gave him a small reassuring smile, Gladion sniffled before he hugged Hau who hugged back, "Do you wanna lay back down and try to sleep or just stay like this?" Hau asked as Gladion was somewhat clinging to him, "I... I wanna stay like this for a while..." Gladion mumbled to which Hau nodded.

Eventually Hau laid back down with Gladion when he mumbled about being tired, Hau looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was five in the morning which caused him to sigh softly but began to rub Gladion’s back gently while holding him close who slowly fell asleep before Hau fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Read the note at the beginning first please so you don’t get upset. And, thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow can be a challenge, fun for some but deadly for others

Gladion covered his mouth to stifle a giggle as he hid behind a large pine tree with Snowy next to him who’s tail was wagging excitedly, "Glad..! Come out!" He heard Hau call out playfully and could hear him getting closer to his hiding spot, Gladion quickly picked up Snowy then sprinted further into the forest smiling brightly as he did.

As he continued running further into the forest he found it getting harder to see, like the forest was getting darker. Gladion stopped running then looked around while holding Snowy close as he tried to catch his breath, Gladion bit his lip fear beginning to creep in but quickly breathed in to try and stay calm.

Gladion turned around to see if he could find his way back but felt his stomach sink when he saw that he couldn’t see the path that he had previously been on, Gladion heard footsteps running by quickly which made him turn towards the direction he heard it from but didn’t see anything. "H-Hello..?" Gladion said nervously while tightening his hold on Snowy a bit, Gladion hid his face in Snowy’s hair slightly as he began shaking.

"Gladion!" He heard the familiar voice of Hau shout sounding worried, Gladion became nervous thinking Hau wouldn’t be able to find them. “Snowy, use Aurora Veil towards the sky.” Gladion commanded to which Snowy nodded then quickly used Aurora Veil making sure to be facing the sky.

**~~~**

Hau looked up at the sky when he heard something and saw that it was the move Aurora Veil, "That must have been Snowy." Hau said then quickly began running to where he saw it come from. Hau continued running through the forest hoping he could find Gladion before it got too cold, as he went deeper into the forest as it was getting darker he saw a figure lying in the snow.

Hau’s eyes widened and got closer to it then kneeled down and checked the person real quick, his eyes widened when he realized it was Gladion who looked cold while he was clutching Snowy’s Pokéball in his hands. "Shit... Gladion. What happen?” Hau asked feeling fear and dread fill his stomach, Hau suddenly felt a sharp pain his back which caused him to grunt in pain before he collapsed next to Gladion.

Hau began breathing somewhat shakily as he felt the warm liquid of blood began to flow from the wound in his back, Hau’s eyes began closing but he mustered enough strength to reach out a shaky hand to grip Gladion’s hand weakly and felt himself smile a little before he closed his eyes letting darkness swallow his vision as snowflakes began falling down onto them while the snow beneath them was slowly becoming red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a long time. Writer’s block hit hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath isn’t always difficult.

Hau slowly opened his eyes and saw white while there was a small smell of alcohol, Hau blinked becoming confused not knowing where he was before he remembered Gladion then immediately sat up but grunted in pain. "Hau lay back down you shouldn’t be sitting up." He heard the familiar voice of Moon say, Hau looked over and saw that it was indeed Moon who looked concerned. "Moon? What... Happen?" Hau asked as Moon helped him lay back down, "You and Gladion went into the forest on Mount Lanakila. Gladion went deeper into the forest of the mountains and ended up getting lost, you went looking for him but he was unconscious when you found him, you got stabbed by an icicle in your back somehow." Moon said while pulling the covers over Hau.  
  


"And what about Gladion, is he okay?" Hau asked worried as he grabbed Moon’s hand when she began to go back to her seat to sit down, "Gladion is okay, he’s just resting in the bed next you yours." Moon said then nodded towards the bed next to Hau’s. Hau looked over and saw that Gladion was asleep while he had a few bandages on him as well, Hau wanted to so desperately hold him and never let go of him again but couldn’t move due to his current state. Hau grumbled a bit while shifting slightly in the hospital bed but didn’t try to sit up, "Stay still Hau, I know you’re worried but please try not to move." Moon said as she was texting someone on her Rotom Phone.

\- - -

Gladion slowly opened his eyes the small smell of alcohol wafting through his nose while all he saw was white, he was confused for a bit before he sat up but immediately felt dizzy and collapsed back onto the bed he was in grunting slightly as he did. "Don’t immediately sit up Gladion, you just woke up." He heard Moon say, "Moon? What happen?" He asked as slowly looked over in her direction but saw Hau laying in the bed next to him asleep, "It’s okay Glad, he woke up before you. He’ll wake up in a bit." Moon reassured as Gladion wanted to get up and go over to Hau and hug him to reassure him that he was okay but he couldn’t move since his head started hurting.

Eventually Hau did wake up and Gladion could feel relief wash over him as he began to slowly sit up, once Gladion sat up he got out of bed and made his way over to Hau who looked at him with a look of relief on his face. "Glad... You’re okay." He said before Gladion nodded with a smile, Hau reached a hand out to which Gladion gladly took it and held it as Hau’s smiled widened a bit. "Do either of you know what could have attacked you?" They heard Moon ask as Gladion let go of Hau’s hand. "Not really... I heard footsteps from where I was standing but didn’t see anything..." Gladion said as Hau frowned, "Whatever it was, we were probably in a wild Pokémon’s territory without realizing it." Hau suggested to which Moon and Gladion nodded.

"Sounds like the most logical answer to me." Moon said before she got up, "I’m gonna check with the doctor to see when you two can be let out." Moon said before she left their room to speak the doctor, "I’m glad you’re okay. I was scared when I saw you unconscious in the snow." Hau said which made Gladion smile, "And I’m glad you’re okay." Gladion said before he sat next to Hau who pulled him down so he was laying next to him then pulled him into a gentle yet firm embrace, "I love you so much Gladion..." Hau muttered which made Gladion’s heart flutter a bit before he hugged Hau as well feeling himself relax, "I love you too Hau..." Gladion said as him and Hau relaxed in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for not updating! Some stuff happened and writer’s block kept hitting me and I almost forgot about this! If you have requests(which I highly doubt you do and you probably forgot about this), please let me know and I’ll try to write them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I might do more drabbles of this version of Hau if you guys want me to.


End file.
